La cita de Mariano
by Ginebra-lhdp
Summary: Los Hombres de Paco: Mariano va a tener una cita con Marina, buscando recetas en internet, da con unos vídeos de Lucas muy suculentos.


Todos los personajes que aquí salen pertenecen a Globomedia y a Antena3

Mariano abrió el portátil y le dio al encendido. Tenía una cita, después de la falta de Bernarda y quería impresionarla. Se trataba de la comandante Marina Salgado. Era una policía intachable, pero una mujer dulce, cariñosa, tierna, y al igual que Mariano, llena de inseguridades y con un pasado de fracasos amorosos a sus espaldas.

Mariano movió el ratón del portátil, se equivocó y le dio a la sesión de Lucas. Le parecía una gilipollez tener dos sesiones cuando ambos sabían la contraseña del otro, pero Lucas se había empeñado o si no, se compraba otro ordenador. Mariano metió la contraseña de Lucas "tuputamadre69"

Puso el google y buscó una página de recetas de cocina, no quería hacer nada chabacano, más cuando Sarita le había dicho que ella misma le ayudaría.

Mariano empezó a mirar recetas, pechugas de pollo a la milanesa... Comida sana y ligera, no quería que le dieran retortijones en su primera cita. Abrió la carpeta de Mis Documentos, creó un nuevo archivo word, y fue pegando las recetas que más le interesaban.

Mariano le dio a imprimir, vio la carpeta de Mis Vídeos, aparecía una imagen de ellos tres: Paco, Lucas y él mismo, en una fiesta en Los Cachis. Mariano le dio a visualizar, Bernarda salía en él, estaba guapísima, parecía el diecisiete cumpleaños de Sara. Miró los otros archivos…echó un vistazo a la puerta y abrió la carpeta donde Lucas guardaba los vídeos porno… ¡menuda colección!

Mariano cogió el ordenador, le quitó el enchufe de la bateria y se metió a su habitación cuando vio que la cosa empezaba a animarse. Siempre había pensado que Lucas era más de Jena Jameson y de Silvia Saint, vamos, del porno clásico, pero debía admitir que el casero estaba muy bien, no se veía casi, pero era tan real que lo compensaba. Tenía su punto.

Mariano se puso a mil cuando oyó a la chica gemir, se lo estaba pasando bomba, se había metido la mano en el pantalón cuando oyó la voz del tipo afortunado llamar a su compañera "Sara" con una voz demasiado conocida. Mariano hizo un gesto tan brusco para alejar sus impulsos que tiró el ordenador sobre la cama cerrando la sesión.

-Otia… Otia…-Se llevó la mano a la cara.

-¿Mariano?-Sara lo llamaba a voces desde el salón, Mariano se acercó a la puerta y echó el cerrojo-¿Mariano… estás ahí?-Ella llamó a la puerta. Hizo por abrir pero se encontró con el cerrojo-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí… sí, Sarita, es que estoy en pelotas-dijo.

-Date prisa, ¿ya sabes lo que quieres preparar para la cena con Marina?

-Sí, sí, Sarita…ahora salgo.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?-dijo ella preocupada.

-¡Anda, Mariano, que hoy no te hace falta!-dijo Lucas-Con un poco de suerte le sacas brillo a la cosita esta noche…

-Lucas-lo reprendió ella-Voy a mi casa a por el móvil que me lo he dejao y ahora vuelvo-Sara se levantó sobre las puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su marido.

Mariano salió escopeteado de la habitación en cuanto oyó que Sara se había marchado.

-Tú… tú estás muy mal, Lucas-le dijo-Que los he visto, Lucas, que los he visto… que eso es una guarrada, Lucas… y con la niña, que como se entere Paco te cruje, Lucas.

-A ver, Mariano, deja de balbucear. ¿De qué cojones me estás hablando?

-De los vídeos, Lucas, que estás ahí ultrajando a la niña y encima grabándola… que es casi un delito Lucas que hace na que cumplió dieciocho, que no riges… bromuro, es lo que te hace falta a ti, bromuro en dosis industriales.

-Joder-Lucas no quería saber de qué estaba hablando, pero se imaginaba que sería porque anoche los había oído a él y a Sara pasárselo de miedo.

-Que hasta que me he dao cuenta de que erais vosotros… que he estao a punto de… ahí, delante de una cámara, que eso denota vacío emocional… Eso es una falta de respeto a Sara, y hacia Paco.

-¿Qué me estás contando, Mariano? ¿Qué has visto qué?

-Los vídeos, Lucas, el vídeo donde estáis tú y Sarita dándole que te pego… que la niña no era así, Lucas.

-¿Qué tú has visto nuestros vídeos?

-O sea ¿Qué hay más de una guarrería de esas?

-¿Por eso estabas encerrao en tu habitación? ¿Viéndonos a Sarita y a mí?

-Que no, Lucas, que no… que en cuanto me he dao cuenta de que eras tú….

-¿O sea, que estabas mirando a mi Sara?

-No, que no, Lucas, lo que pasa es que la niña pues… que yo soy un tío…

-¡No me jodas, Mariano!

-Hombre Lucas, que no me he recreao, que en cuanto he visto que era la niña se me ha bajao la cosa…-Lucas lo miró como si fuera a matarlo.

-¡Me cago en tu puta vida, Mariano!-le gritó- No la mires, no le hables, no respires delante de Sara o te meto, ¡¿te enteras?!

-¡Encima que tú la corrompes! Yo a Sarita la respeto… al contrario que tú.

-¿Qué yo qué? ¿Sabes que te digo, Mariano? que te cocine tu puta madre que yo me llevo a Sara por ahí-Lucas salió de su casa y chocó contra su mujer, que del empujón por poco cae barandilla abajo.

-¡Lucas! Mira que eres bruto-le dijo ella. Llevaba un delantal en el que ponía "besa al cocinero"

-Venga, que nos vamos-Él la cogió del brazo.

-Le dije a Mariano que le ayudaría a preparar la cena para su cita, no puedo.

-Tú no vas a ayudar al enfermo ese…

-¿Encima el enfermo soy yo, no?-le gritó Mariano, que había salido a ver si Sara estaba bien.

-¿Por qué os habéis enfadado esta vez?

-¿Sabes que este… este…león marino ha estado viendo nuestros vídeos?-escupió.

-¡Ya ha salío el león marino! Que no puedes hablar sin insultar, Lucas, que tienes que sacar mi peso a relucir en cuanto puedes, ahí, minusvalorándome, burlándote de mí porque estoy rellenito…

-¡NO Mariano, Obélix está rellenito, tú estás…!

-¡Ya está bien! ¿Qué vídeos?-dijo ella-Lucas, suelta que no me escapo-se sacudió, zafándose de él.

-Nuestros vídeos, esos donde tú y yo estamos…-le dijo en voz baja.

-¿Los has visto? ¿Se los has enseñao tú?

-¡NO!-gritó Lucas

-¿Y cuál has visto?-dijo Sara.

-¿Y eso qué más da?-Lucas perdía la paciencia-Sara, este salido nos ha estado mirando mientras copulamos, mi vida.

-¿Copular?-se rió-¿De dónde has sacao eso, del Nacional Geographic?

-Lo que quiero decir es que…

-Sé lo que quieres decir. Pero tú me contaste que Mariano y mi padre una vez se escondieron bajo una cama mientras tú te lo hacías con una sospechosa.

-Eso es enteramente distinto-dijo Lucas.

-¿A que salimos bien?-le dijo Sara a Mariano. Lucas juntó las manos alrededor del cuello de ella como si quisiera estrangularla-Y que conste que yo no actuaba para nada, todos los gemido son 100 auténticos y reales.

-¡Sara que nos ha visto follando!

-¡Hola papi!-Paco se quedó mirando a Lucas con los ojos saliéndoseles fuera de las órbitas. Sara se acercó a darle un beso-¡Adiós papi!-Sara tiró de Lucas para meterlo en casa, a salvo de la explosión nuclear que protagonizaría pronto Paco-Dentro de un rato bajaré al bar, y vosotros os quedaréis aquí como dos niños buenos arreglando vuestras cosillas. Anda Mariano, baja a comprar lo que nos haga falta mientras hablo con este tontito-Mariano cogió su cartera, pasó por el lado de Lucas que se hizo como más grande y se marchó por la puerta. Sara se echó a reír.

-No tiene gracia.

-Sí la tiene-dijo ella-No te pongas así. ¿Para qué los tienes en el ordenador?

-¡Pero si fue idea tuya! No te voy a volver a hacer caso, en la puta vida, óyeme bien-Sara le puso ojitos-Y los tengo para… mi disfrute personal-Sara le sonrió y le dio un beso.

-Sé bueno con Mariano, ¿eh, tito?-dijo tratando de ablandarlo. Sara se levantó sobre las puntillas y le dio un beso en la frente, como si él fuera un crío. Lucas suspiró y se quedó cruzado de brazos.

-Voy a cambiar la contraseña-Sara le revolvió el pelo y antes de irse a la cocina, le encendió la tele y le acercó los mandos de la Wii. Mantener a un hombre feliz, era la mar de fácil.


End file.
